The Past
by Mondengel
Summary: Was passiert, wenn die Kindheit eine Hölle war und man ihr entflieht, nur um danach in einer noch größeren Hölle gefangen zu sein ... Wie erging es Artemis Entreri?
1. Familienglück

**Disclaimer:** Artemis Entreri ist eine Romanfigur von R. A. Salvatore und gehört zu den Büchern von Forgotten Realms. So wie einige weitere Romanfiguren oder Orte, die in dieser Geschichte auftauchen oder auftauchen werden.

* * *

_Als ich jünger war, kannte ich die Antworten auf alle Fragen. Ich lebte in einer Welt der Sicherheiten und Gewissheiten. Jetzt, da ich älter bin, jetzt, da ich vier Jahrzehnte an mir habe vorüberziehen sehen, ist das Einzige, was ich mit Gewissheit weiß, dass ich nichts mit Gewissheit weiß._

_Als jungen Mann von zwanzig erschien es mir so viel einfacher, durch die Welt zu gehen und das Leben auf ein Ziel auszurichten, das ..._

_Das wohl Hass war, nehme ich an, und zugleich das Verlangen, der Beste innerhalb meiner düsteren Zunft zu sein. Das war mein Ziel: der größte Krieger der ganzen Welt zu werden, mein Namen in die Geschichte von Faerûn einzubrennen. So viele Leute glaubten, ich würde dies aus simplen Stolz anstreben, dass ich aus reiner Eitelkeit wollte, dass man bei der bloßen Erwähnung meines Namens erschauert._

_Der Weg, der vor mir liegt, ist lang und voller Gefahren, aber ich habe mein Ziel vor Augen. Wenn ich es erreiche, kann mich nichts mehr wirklich verletzen._

_Artemis Entreri (Auszug aus "Der schwarze Zauber")

* * *

_

**THE PAST**

1. Kapitel  
**Familienglück**

Ein lauter Schrei ließ Beron aufschrecken. Der Mann drehte seinen Kopf und sah zurück in die spärlich beleuchtete Hütte, aus der soeben der Schmerzensschrei seiner Frau zu hören war. Er wollte zurück und ihr helfen, aber die Hebamme hatte ihn soeben des Zimmers verwiesen. Adala, seine Ehefrau war schwanger und vor einigen Stunden hatten sich die ersten Wehen angekündigt. Für dieses große Ereignis gelang es sogar Beron in den letzten sieben Monaten von seinem kläglichen Lohn einige Münzen zur Seite zu legen, um die Geburt seines ersten Kindes unter fachmännischer Aufsicht über die Bühne gehen zu lassen. Doch die ganze Situation schien den Mann mit dem kurzen schwarzen Haar und den grauen Augen zu überfordern. Er hatte sich so sehr auf das erste Kind gefreut, aber es ließ ihm einfach keine Ruhe, solang er seine Frau in ihrem Zimmer schreien hörte. Nervös lief er auf und ab, aber immer in der Nähe des Eingangs zur der Hütte. Und über eine halbe Stunde musste er warten, bis er die erlösenden Worte vernahm.

"Das Kind ist da", rief die Hebamme nach draußen, in die sternenklare Nacht.

Sofort stand Beron in der Tür und sah Adala in ihrem Bett liegen mit einem Säugling auf dem Arm. Auf seinem Gesicht erschien ein strahlendes Lächeln und er lief zu seiner Frau hinüber. Beide schauten sich an.

"Es ist ein Junge", flüsterte Adala erschöpft. „Wir haben einen Jungen, freust du dich Beron?"

"Und wie ich mich freue, endlich sind wir unsere eigene kleine Familie. Und ich werde diesen Jungen Artemis nennen", antwortete Beron.

"Artemis Entreri, der erste Sohn von Beron und Adala", sprach Adala und küsste sanft das Kind auf seine Stirn.

"Falls sie Hilfe benötigen meine Dame, dann lassen sie einfach nach mir rufen. Meine Arbeit ist getan und ich gratuliere ihnen zu ihrem Sohn", sagte die Hebamme.

Der Mann schaute zu der älteren Frau auf und nickte ihr höflich entgegen. Seine Frau Adala ließ ein freundliches Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht erscheinen und nickte ebenfalls. Beron sprang vom Bett auf und lief hinüber zu einer kleinen Tonvase und griff mit seiner Hand hinein. Heraus zog er zwei Silbermünzen und überreichte sie der Hebamme.

"Ich danke euch für eure Hilfe. Hier habt ihr euren Lohn".

Die ältere Frau nahm die Silberstücke in ihre eigene Hand und ließ sie in einer Tasche ihrer Schürze verschwinden. Dann lächelte sie sanft und verließ gleich darauf das Zimmer, um die Familie in ihrem Glück alleine zu lassen.

Am nächsten Tag hatte das Haus Entreri Besuch von Beron's Bruder Nitos. Er war der einzig noch lebende Verwandte der kleinen Familie, nachdem vor vielen Jahren ihr Vater und Mutter an Altersschwäche gestorben waren. Beide Brüder hatten es seit dem nicht leicht. Sie besaßen einst ein eigenes Haus, doch es wurde nach dem Tod der Eltern durch einen Brand dem Erdboden gleichgemacht. Nur einige Zeit später fanden sich beide in dieser schäbigen Hütte mit einem Zimmer im Hafenviertel wieder, die am Rand der Stadt Memnon lag und die ihnen anfangs ein Dach über dem Kopf bot. Doch die Zeiten änderten sich und nachdem die Eltern nicht mehr waren, zog es Nitos hinaus. Er schloss sich einer Bruderschaft des Glaubens an und lebte seitdem am anderen Ende der Stadt. Nur Beron blieb hier zurück und heiratete Adala, doch das war schon mehr als fünf Jahre her. Er verdiente sein Geld als Tagelöhner während seine Frau als Schneiderin tätig war. Das Glück schien für beide geradezu perfekt und es wurde in der letzten Nacht durch die Geburt von Artemis noch bereichert. Auch wenn sie arm waren, störte es sie nicht.

Nitos betrat soeben das spärlich eingerichtete Zimmer seines Bruders und wurde von einer lächelnden Adala empfangen.

"Ich freue mich, dass du uns besuchen kommst. So kannst gleich deinen Neffen kennen lernen", begrüßte ihn die immer noch erschöpfte Frau.

"Ich freue mich ebenfalls euch zwei einmal wieder zu treffen. Zeig mir mal den kleinen Racker. Hat er schon eine Namen?", lächelte Nitos Adala an und ging zielstrebig auf den Säugling zu, der in einer behelfsmäßigen Wiege neben dem Bett ruhig schlief.

"Er heißt Artemis", flüsterte Adala, um ihren Sohn nicht zu wecken.

Im gleichen Moment trat nun auch Beron zu den zweien in die schäbige Hütte. In einem Sack, der über seine Schulter geworfen war, hatte er einige lebensnotwenige Lebensmittel wie Mehl, Eier und einige Früchte verstaut. Er ging hinüber zu dem einzigen Tisch im Raum und leerte den Inhalt darauf hinaus.

"Wenn es so weiter geht, dann knöpfen mir die Händler wirklich noch mein letztes Hemd ab", schimpfte er ärgerlich und murmelnd vor sich hin.

"Aber, aber Bruder … wer wird denn gleich seinen Kopf in den Sand stecken. Du hast jetzt Familienzuwachs, das könnte dich schon fröhlicher stimmen".

"Du hast ja Recht Nitos", sagte Beron und stand plötzlich neben dem hageren Mann mit einer weiten braunen Robe und beide Männer umarmten sie herzlich.

Zwei weitere Stunden unterhielt sich der frischgebackene Vater mit seinem Bruder, wobei Adala versuchte, ein einfaches Essen auf den Tisch zu zaubern. Sie war zwar noch sehr schwach, aber sie war eine starke Frau die immer ihrer Arbeit nachkam, so schwer und krank sie auch war. Sie selbst stammte aus ärmlichen Verhältnissen und war von Kindesbeinen an harte Arbeit gewöhnt. Und als vor fünf Jahren Beron um ihre Hand angehalten hatte, fühlte sie sich wie im siebten Himmel. Sie dachte daran, dass nichts und niemand ihre Liebe zu dem Mann zerstören könnte. Artemis würde die kleine Familie noch mehr zusammen schweißen. Außerdem war sie sich sicher, dass Beron sich durch seine kleine Krise nicht aus der Bahn werfen lassen würde. Er hatte es immer schon geschafft etwas Geld mit nach Hause zu bringen, auch wenn es nie viel war. Diesmal würde es genauso sein, das glaubte sie. Adala's Mann war das Oberhaupt ihrer kleinen Familie und irgendwie ging es immer weiter, so wie die ganzen Jahre zuvor. Außerdem würde sie so schnell wie möglich ihre Arbeit wieder aufnehmen.

Nach der Geburt von Artemis verfinsterte sich jedoch langsam der Horizont über der kleinen Hütte im Hafenviertel und über die Familie von Beron. Nur einige Monate nachdem Beron wieder Arbeit gefunden hatte und er sich als Träger von Kisten und Gepäckstücken das Geld im Hafen verdiente, strafte ihn eine schwere Krankheit. Beron bekam starke Schmerzen und litt unter Rückenproblemen. Denn er hatte bereits über vier Jahrzehnte hinter sich gelassen und seine geschundenen Gelenke versagten langsam ihren Dienst.  
Zur gleichen Zeit arbeitete Adala wieder als Schneiderin. Aber leider reichte ihr Lohn auch nur gerade so, dass die Familie täglich eine warme Mahlzeit auf ihren Tisch hatte. Doch für ihren Sohn tat Adala alles, selbst wenn es bedeutete, dass sie nur einen halben Teller Eintopf aß, statt einen ganzen zu sich zu nehmen.

Die Monate gingen ins Land und wurden zu Jahren. Das Schicksal der Familie Entreri wurde zu einer Katastrophe. Mittlerweile war Artemis bereits fünf Jahre alt. Er war ein kleiner schlanker Junge mit schulterlangen schwarzen Haaren und grauen Augen und ähnelte jeden Tag äußerlich mehr seinem Vater. Auch wenn Beron immer noch versuchte für den Lebensunterhalt von Adala und seinem Sohn aufzukommen, verlor er schneller als ihm lieb war, eine Arbeit nach der anderen. Der Lohn seiner Frau wurde auch immer knapper und es gab sogar Tage, an denen die Familie kein Essen auf dem Tisch stehen hatte. Was allerdings Adala nicht wusste, Beron hatte begonnen, heimlich das Geld von seiner Arbeit zu versaufen. Er brachte statt drei Kupferstücke meist nur eins nach Hause, während er die anderen zwei in einer Taverne im Hafen gelassen hatte.  
Artemis begann auch allmählich seiner Mutter zu helfen, wenn er sie manchmal zum Basar begleitete, wo sie versuchte einige ihrer eigenen Handwerksarbeiten an die Bevölkerung von Memnon zu bringen. Mit seinen jungen Jahren hatte der Junge eine recht schnelle Auffassungsgabe, wie sich Adala eingestehen musste, denn er wusste genau, wie er die Frauen anzuschauen hatte, dass sie zumindest ein besticktes Taschentuch aus der Arbeit seiner Mutter für kaum weniger als eine Messingmünze abkauften.

Einige Wochen nach Artemis sechsten Geburtstag kam der Abend, der alles im Leben von Artemis Entreri veränderte. Auch wenn seine Eltern arm waren, war die kleine Familie immer noch glücklich gewesen.  
Artemis lief gerade die lange und staubige Straße entlang. In der Luft roch er die Seeluft, die durch eine leichte Brise aus dem Westen in die Stadt geweht wurde. Über ihm hörte er einige Möwen schreien. Der Junge hatte einen kleinen Stein am Wegrand gefunden, den er vor sich hin laufend einmal mit dem rechten und beim nächsten Schritt mit den linken Fuß vor sich her kickte. Er schaute kaum auf, doch wusste er genau wo er sich befand. Den Weg war er schon zum hundertsten Mal alleine gelaufen, wenn er durch die Straßen seines Viertels lief. Links und Rechts von ihm wurden Kerzen in den Hütten und Zimmern der ärmlicheren Bevölkerung angezündet, während es draußen bereits dämmerte. Ab und zu hörte er Kinder schreien oder laute Streitgespräche von Menschen auf der Straße. Artemis war nur noch einige Meter von seinem eigenen zu Hause entfernt und blickte etwas wehleidig auf den Stein hinab, der ihm soeben noch so schön die Zeit vertrieben hatte. Da hörte er in der Hütte vor ihm, wie sein Vater und seine Mutter sich stritten. Vorsichtig legte er sich auf die Lauer, so dass er unter dem Fenster zur Straße hin saß und gleichzeitig dem Gespräch lauschen konnte.

"Du wirst tun was ich dir sage Frau, sonst wirst du mich kennen lernen", hörte Artemis seinen Vater mit lauter Stimme sagen.

Ein Schluchzen von Adala wurde lauter, während sie dabei versuchte zu sprechen, „Ich … ich möchte … das aber nicht tun. Wir werden … wir zusammen werden eine Lösung finden".

"Rede keinen Unsinn Weib. Du weißt genau wie ich, dass ich keine neue Arbeit finden werde und deine Handarbeit wird uns nicht weiter helfen. Der Junge frisst uns beiden noch die Haare vom Kopf", schrie Beron jetzt lauter.

"So darfst du nicht über Artemis reden. Wir haben uns gemeinsam auf das Kind gefreut und bis jetzt waren wir glücklich, oder nicht?", fragte Artemis Mutter unter einem erneuten schluchzen.

Daraufhin erklang ein lauter Schlag und Artemis war in diesem Moment froh, nicht im Zimmer zu sein. Er verstand das Gespräch zwischen seinen Eltern zwar nicht, aber er konnte sich auch nicht bewegen, auch wenn er gerne seine Mutter in diesem Moment umarmt hätte. Seine Neugier und die laute Stimme seines aufgebrachten Vaters hielten ihn jedoch zurück.

Während Artemis immer noch vor dem Fenster lauschte, hatte Beron soeben seiner Frau eine Ohrfeige gegeben.

"Du wirst tun was ich dir sage Weib", erklang erneut die laute Stimme von Artemis Vater.

Danach hörte der Junge erst Schritte und schon wurde die Tür zur Hütte geöffnet. Sein Vater war hinausgetreten und hatte gleich hinter sich die Tür wieder zugeworfen. Er atmete einmal tief durch, schaute flugs nach links, die Straße entlang, die Artemis soeben hergekommen war, und lief davon.  
Der kleine Junge saß ziemlich verängstigt unter dem Fenster, als er seinem Vater nachschaute und nicht verstand, warum er seine Mutter so angeschrieen hatte. Und er verstand nicht, wieso er ihnen die Haare vom Kopf fraß, wo er doch selber tagelang mit seinem Vater und seiner Mutter hungerte. Nach einigen Minuten jedoch betrat Artemis sein zu Hause. Seine Mutter saß weinend auf dem Bett und hielt sich dabei die rechte Wange. Der Junge ging hinüber und umarmte Adala herzlich, so als ob er ihr dadurch den Schmerz vertreiben könnte. Und seine Mutter war froh, dass ihr Sohn bei ihr war und sie erwiderte zärtlich seine Geste. Dabei strich sie ihm mit ihrer linken Hand über seine Haare und küsste ihn letztendlich sanft auf seine Stirn.

"Mutter, geht es dir gut?", fragte Artemis plötzlich Adala, als sie ihm gerade einen Kuss gegeben hatte.

"Natürlich mein Sohn, mach dir keine Sorgen", antwortete sie sanft, wobei sie versuchte ihre Stimme wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen.

Innerlich ging es ihr ganz anders. Sie war aufgewühlt, ängstlich und wütend auf Beron, der ihr vor kaum einer Stunde offenbarte, dass er lieber das hart verdiente Geld in irgendeiner Taverne im Hafen versäuft, anstatt sich um neue Arbeit zu kümmern. Gleichzeitig hatte ihr Mann ihr mitgeteilt, dass sie ihre Handarbeit aufgeben sollte und stattdessen ihren Körper anderen Männern anbieten sollte. So hatte Adala ihren Mann nicht gekannt. Er war immer der fürsorgliche Ehemann und auch Vater gewesen. Niemals konnte er von ihr so ein Opfer fordern. Sie ahnte schon längere Zeit, dass Beron ihr Geld in irgendeinem Wirtshaus ließ, da er öfters mit einer Alkoholfahne und manchmal sogar schon ziemlich angetrunken, nachts ihr Zimmer betrat. Artemis hatte zum Glück nie etwas mitbekommen und so wollte es jetzt auch Adala weiterhin. Ihr Sohn, ihr einziges Kind sollte von all ihren Problemen nichts mitbekommen. Er sollte soweit es möglich war, unbeschwert auf wachsen und für arme Verhältnisse eine schöne Kindheit verbringen, die in den nächsten Jahren schon bald ein Ende finden würde. Dann müsste Artemis ebenfalls für den Lebensunterhalt der kleinen Familie aufkommen müssen und seinen Vater unterstützen.

"Mutter, wieso hat Vater so geschrieen?", fragte Artemis plötzlich Adala.

Im ersten Moment hielt sie inne und überlegte, was sie antworten sollte. Dann wurde ihr Griff um den kleinen schlanken Körper ihres Sohnes kräftiger und sie antwortete erneut, „Mein Sohn, mach dir keine Sorgen".

Das schien Artemis offensichtlich zu beruhigen. Aber der kleine Junge wollte seiner Mutter nicht zeigen, dass er es einen Moment wirklich mit der Angst zu tun bekam, als sein Vater sie so heftig angeschrieen hatte. So küsste er selbst Adala sanft auf die Wange und drückte seine Mutter nochmals fest. Dann lösten sich beide aus ihrer Umarmung und Artemis ging hinüber zu einer kleinen Strohmatratze und setze sich.  
Adala wärmte in der Zwischenzeit den Eintopf des Vortages auf und reichte später ihrem Sohn eine große Portion, während sie ganz auf das Essen verzichtete. Sie konnte keinen Bissen herunter schlucken, nicht solange Beron von ihr verlangte, ihre Arbeit aufzugeben und sie sich als Hure fremden Männern hingeben sollte.  
Nach dem Essen legte sich Artemis zum schlafen nieder. Dabei war seine Mutter ganz nahe bei ihm und deckte ihn sogar mit der dünnen Wolldecke zu. Kurz bevor er ins Reich der träume versank, spürte er, wie seine Mutter ihm noch einen zärtlichen Kuss auf die Stirn gab. Dann war er auch schon eingeschlafen.


	2. Der Absturz

2. Kapitel  
**Der Absturz**

Am nächsten Tag schien alles wieder ganz normal zwischen seinen Eltern zu sein. Artemis wurde von Adala hinaus zum spielen geschickt, während sie erneut einen heftigen Streit mit ihrem Mann führte. Dieser endete für die Frau jedoch mit geprellten Rippen.  
Adala weinte bitterlich, denn solche Charakterzüge ihres Mannes hatte sie noch nie erfahren, noch jemals gedacht, dass er dazu fähig war, sie zu schlagen. Sie hatte sich erneut dem Befehl Beron's widersetzt, ihre Arbeit aufzugeben. Dies ließ den Mann schier ausrasten. Mit mehreren Schlägen ins Gesicht und letztendlich in die Rippen seiner Frau schien er sich erst wieder zu beruhigen. Dabei stand zum ersten Mal für alle offensichtlich eine Flasche Schnaps auf dem Tisch ihrer Hütte.  
Letzten Abend war Beron erneut wieder in eine Taverne gegangen und hatte versucht seinen Frust in Alkohol zu ertränken. Betrunken kam er nach Hause und schlief mit seiner Frau. Am nächsten Morgen wachte er mit einem schweren Kater neben Adala auf und entschuldigte sich sogar bei ihr. Doch erst als Artemis aus dem Haus war, öffnete er einen kleinen Sack und zog zum ersten Mal eine Flasche mit Alkohol heraus. Dies ließ die beiden Eheleute erneut streiten. Zuerst ging es darum, warum Beron ihr Geld sinnlos aus dem Fenster heraus werfen würde. Der Streit wurde heftiger und Adala's Mann nahm dabei einige Schluck des billigen Fussels. Dann verprügelte er seine Frau zum ersten Mal in ihrer Ehe.

Adala ließ dies alles über sich ergehen, weil sie Beron nicht noch weiter reizen wollte. Sie war wütend und gleichzeitig hatte sie Angst sich zur wehr zu setzen. Sie wünschte sich, dass Artemis niemals etwas davon mitbekommen sollte. Er war gerade erst sechs Jahre alt und ein kluger, aufgeweckter Junge, der noch so unschuldig war und sein Leben erst vor sich hatte.

Als Artemis an diesem Abend von seinen Freunden nach Hause zurückkehrte, merkte er auf Anhieb, dass etwas nicht stimmte, aber er wusste nicht was. Seine Mutter sah noch trauriger aus, als ein Tag zuvor und er nahm sie einfach nur liebevoll in seine Umarmung, die sie nur zu gerne erwiderte.

Adala fühlte, dass Artemis ihr die nötige Disziplin gab, die sie brauchte, ihrem betrunken Mann wieder gegenüber zu stehen. Der Junge war für sie ein Rückhalt, um nicht einfach aus dieser schäbigen Hütte zu rennen, um zu schauen, wie Beron einige Tage ohne sie zurecht kommen würde, bis er zur Vernunft gekommen war. Doch es kam alles ganz anders.

Adala war gerade im Begriff Artemis einen Teller des erneut erwärmten Eintopfes auf einen Teller zu geben, da stürmte Beron in die Hütte hinein.  
Beide, Mutter und Sohn rissen vor Schreck die Augen weit auf. Beron hatte eine gewaltige Alkoholfahne, die zu ihnen herüber wehte und hinter ihm betrat ein weiterer Mann das Zimmer. Es war ein älterer Mann mit grauen Haaren und einem ebenfalls grauen Vollbart. Seiner Kleidung nach ein Matrose, der zusätzlich noch nach Fisch roch. Artemis Vater schlug den Holzteller mit dem Essen auf den Boden und griff seine Frau fest am Handgelenk, damit sie nicht davon laufen konnte. Sie versuchte sich dabei zu wehren, aber der Griff von Beron hielt sie fest.

"Hier ist sie, das macht eine Silbermünze, wenn du sie die ganzen Nacht besteigen willst", lallte Beron zu dem fremden Mann.

Dieser nickte bloß und hielt die Silbermünze gleich darauf in seiner dreckigen Hand.

"Nimm sie mit und achte drauf, dass sie morgen früh wieder hier ist", sprach Beron weiter.

Dann gab er seiner Frau Adala einen kräftigen Schubs, so dass sie direkt von den Armen des dreckigen Mannes aufgefangen werden konnte.

"Das kannst du nicht tun", schrie Adala jetzt ihren Mann an.

Doch dieser reagierte nur mit einer Ohrfeige und brachte augenblicklich seine Frau zum Schweigen. Sie bekam plötzlich Angst und wollte keine Eskalation vor ihrem Sohn, der immer noch wie erstarrt am Tisch saß.

Mit traurigen Augen und einem gequälten Lächeln schaute sie Artemis an und dann flüsterte sie ihm zu, „Sei brav mein Junge und lege dich schlafen, deine Mutter kommt später wieder zu dir zurück".

Daraufhin zog auch schon der fremde Mann Adala aus der Tür hinaus und schlug sie kräftig hinter sich zu.

Dann war Artemis mit seinem Vater alleine, der immer noch auf der gleichen Stelle vor dem Ofen stand und die Silbermünze in seinen Händen begutachtete. Er drehte sie von einer Seite auf die andere und in seinem Blick lag ein unheilvolles Glühen.  
Artemis versuchte vorsichtig von dem Tisch aufzustehen ohne ein Geräusch zu verursachen, um so schnell wie möglich seinem betrunkenen Vater aus dem Weg zu gehen. Er hatte es gerade geschafft und war im Begriff zu seiner Strohmatratze auf dem Boden zu kriechen, da spürte er einen heftigen Griff in seinem Nacken. Erschrocken fuhr der kleine Junge zusammen und stockte in seinen Bewegungen. Sein Herz raste plötzlich und Artemis bekam Angst vor seinem Vater, der immer so lieb und zuvorkommend gewesen war. Doch dieser Mann, den Artemis vor wenigen Augenblicken ins Zimmer hereinkommen gesehen hatte, war nicht der Vater den er kannte.

"Wo willst du hin, du kleiner Bastard?", schrie sein Vater ihn an.

Dabei überkam Artemis ein kalter Schauer, der über seinen Rücken lief und seine Nackenhaare stellten sich vor Schreck, denn die Stimme von Beron fuhr durch all seine Glieder. Dann spürte der Junge, dass der Griff von seinem Vater fester wurde und ihn grob von den Knien auf die Füße hob. Mit der anderen Hand drehte Beron seinen Sohn zu sich herum, so dass sich beide direkt in die Augen schauen konnten.  
Im Blick des Mannes lag wieder dieses Glühen und gleichzeitig eisige Kälte. Artemis dagegen schaute verwirrt und ängstlich seinen Vater an.

"Du wirst dich doch wohl nicht verkrümeln wollen, du kleiner Bastard?", fragte Beron plötzlich in einem kalten Tonfall.

Artemis stand stocksteif vor seinem Vater und die Angst kontrollierte jetzt den kleinen Jungen. Er blieb einfach nur still stehen und wartete, bis der Mann ihn endlich los lassen würde. Sein Herz raste und er begann zu zittern. Er fragte sich, was plötzlich in seinen Vater gefahren war. Wieso er so mit seiner Mutter umgegangen, warum sie mit dem fremden Mann aus der Hütte verschwunden und warum sein Vater ihn so unerwartet angeschrieen hatte. Artemis wollte einfach nur auf seine kleine Strohmatratze und warten, bis endlich seine Mutter wieder bei ihm war.

"Los antworte mir Junge", schrie Beron erneut Artemis an, „Wird es bald".

Das ließ Artemis noch mehr zusammen zucken, denn er hatte Angst vor der Antwort, die er auf die Frage seines Vaters geben wollte. Doch der Sechsjährige antwortete ehrlich.

"Ich … ich wollte nur …", er schluckte kurz und fuhr fort, „Ich wollte nur was Mutter zu mir gesagt hat und mich auf die Matratze legen".

"Die Schlampe, die du Mutter nennst verdient gerade unser Geld, damit wir es bald besser haben werden. Und du befolgst meine Anweisungen und nicht die von Adala, verstanden?", schrie jetzt Beron erneut.

Artemis wurde immer ängstlicher und verstand einfach nicht, warum sein Vater eben seine Mutter als Schlampe bezeichnet hatte. Er wusste, dass so nur die Frauen bezeichnet wurden, die immer so freizügig in den Tavernen im Hafenviertel herum liefen, und die der kleine Junge durch seine Streifzüge immer neugierig beobachtet hatte. Doch diese Frauen gefielen ihm nicht. Sie tranken auf offnere Straße und warfen sich jedem Mann an den Hals, der ihren Weg kreuzte.  
Dann nickte Artemis einfach nur, weil er keinen Ton heraus brachte.  
Dies schien wohl seinen Vater zu beruhigen, denn danach ließ er seinen Griff von Artemis ab. Doch gerade als Artemis sich erneut herumdrehen wollte, gab es einen Schlag und darauf folgte auch schon der Schmerz. Denn Beron hatte soeben die Hand ausgeholt und seinem Sohn eine heftige Ohrfeige auf die rechte Wange gegeben.  
Artemis wollte soeben noch aufschreien, doch er konnte den Reflex gerade noch unterdrücken und rieb sich stattdessen mit seiner eigenen Hand über die brennende Wange.  
Schon holte Beron erneut aus und ohrfeigte seinen Sohn jetzt auf der anderen Seite.  
Artemis stand mit weit aufgerissen Augen vor seinem Vater und schaute ihn mit einer Mischung aus Angst und Wut an. Er verstand einfach nicht, wieso der Mann ihn schlug, obwohl er doch gar nichts getan hatte. Mit einem Mal wünschte sich der kleine Junge nichts mehr, als weit weg von zu Hause zu sein, er wollte hier nicht alleine mit seinem Vater sein.  
Doch schon gleich die nächste Handlung von Beron erstaunte Artemis mehr als die zwei Ohrfeigen von eben. Denn sein Vater schaute mit glasigen Augen in die von seinem Sohn, mit einer Mischung aus Wut, Trauer, Angst und Besessenheit. Der kleine Junge wusste nicht, was dies alles zu bedeuten hatte, so verließ er sich darauf, wenn er nur ruhig stehen bleiben würde und kein Ton von sich gab, dass sein Vater sich endlich beruhigen würde. Aber Beron hatte was anderes im Sinn, etwas, was er schon zu oft in den letzten Wochen vor seinem geistigen Auge gesehen hatte. Mit seinen Händen strich er plötzlich zärtlich über den Kopf seines Sohnes. Das Haar fühlte sich so weich an, dachte er. Dann wanderte er weiter und berührte sanft die Wangen von Artemis, die er soeben noch geschlagen hatte.  
Währenddessen spürte Artemis, dass er die Berührungen von seinem Vater gar nicht als angenehm empfand. Er fing augenblicklich an zu zittern und er fühlte sich falsch am Platz. Es war eine Mischung aus Verzweiflung und Angst, dass Beron ihn wohl nicht so schnell in Ruhe lassen würde. Dabei starrte er weiterhin in die kalten Augen seines Vaters.  
Dann geschah es, Beron's Gesicht kam dem seines Sohnes immer näher und küsste ihn völlig unvorbereitet auf den Mund. Artemis Herz fing augenblicklich noch schneller an zu rasen und er fühlte ein seltsames Gefühl in seiner Magengegend, was er nicht kannte. Eigentlich wäre es nichts Ungewöhnliches gewesen, wenn ein Vater seinem Sohn einen Kuss gegeben hätte, doch diese Berührung war anders. Sie war weich, viel zu weich und ohne Vorwarnung drückte Beron die Lippen von Artemis auseinander und steckte seine Zunge in den Mund des Jungen.  
Sein Sohn wollte sich erschocken im gleichen Moment von seinem Vater los reißen, aber Beron ahnte es bereits im Voraus und hielt mit beiden Händen den Kopf von Artemis fest, so dass der Kleine keine Möglichkeit hatte, sich von dem Mann zu lösen. Ein erstickter Schrei entwich dem Jungen dennoch, was Beron dazu veranlasste, den Kuss zu intensivieren. Artemis wusste nicht, was mit ihm geschah, als er auch schon die Zunge seines Vaters spürte, die in seinen Mund drang und seine Zunge entlang strich. Für den Jungen war es ein widerliches Gefühl und er wollte nicht, dass er weiter machte. So wand sich Artemis unter den Berührungen, doch Beron hielt den Jungen fest und drückte ihn jetzt gleichzeitig nach hinten.  
Nur wenige Augenblicke später lag Artemis mit dem Rücken auf dem Bett seiner Eltern und sein Vater war über ihm gebeugt. Mit weit aufgerissen Augen und voller Angst sah der kleine Junge den Mann an, der mit funkelnden Blick Artemis auf dem Bett beobachtete.

"Du bist schön mein Junge", lallte Beron plötzlich leise zu dem verängstigten Jungen unter ihm.

Doch dieser wurde regelrecht von Gefühlen gepeinigt. Artemis hatte pure Angst und wusste nicht, was noch alles auf ihn zukommen würde. Er wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als dass seine Mutter mit einem Mal im Zimmer stand und ihn ganz sanft umarmte. In ihrer Nähe und ihrer Liebkosung fühlte der Junge niemals so was wie Angst oder Hoffnungslosigkeit. Aber genau dies war jetzt so offensichtlich, dass Artemis noch mehr zitterte.

"Du zitterst ja wie Espenlaub mein Junge. Du brauchst doch keine Angst zu haben, ich bin doch dein Vater", flüsterte Beron weiter auf seinen Jungen ein.

Doch die Worte seines Vaters waren alles andere als beruhigend und bewirkten bei Artemis, dass er sich an einen anderen Ort wünschte. Ganz egal wohin, nur weit weg von diesem Mann, der zurzeit nicht sein eigener Vater war. Er wirkte wie ein Monster, das ihn unter seinem Gewicht beinahe erdrücken wollte.  
Der Junge wandte sich weiter, doch er hatte keine Chance, sich auch nur einige Zentimeter zu rühren. Sein Vater saß auf seiner Hüfte und hielt mit beiden Händen die Handgelenke von Artemis fest.

"Beruhige dich doch mein Junge. Dir wird es gefallen", flüsterte jetzt Beron erneut auf den kleinen Jungen ein.

Daraufhin beugte er sich wieder nach vorne und bedeckte mit sanften Küssen das Gesicht von Artemis, der seinen Kopf augenblicklich hin und her wand, um der Berührung seines Vaters zu entgehen.

"Du elender Bastard, halt gefälligst still", schrie in diesem Moment Beron laut auf.

Dann ließ er ein Handgelenk von Artemis los und schlug seinem Jungen mit der Faust direkt ins Gesicht.  
Ein dumpfer Schmerz breitete sich in diesem Moment auf der linken Wange von dem kleinen Jungen aus, der sogleich von der Stelle, wo die Faust ihn getroffen hatte, über seine ganze linke Gesichtshälfte wanderte. Artemis Kopf dröhnte und ihm wurde dabei schwarz vor Augen.

"Mach das noch mal und ich erzähle deiner Mutter, dass du mich geärgert hast. Das willst du doch nicht, oder?", säuselte Beron die Worte seinem Jungen entgegen.

Doch Artemis vernahm die Stimme seines Vaters nur von ganz weit weg. Er kämpfte gegen den Schmerz an und doch fühlte er, wie sich sein Körper langsam verkrampfte. Die Angst kroch in jede Faser seines kleinen Körpers und er wollte einfach nur, dass sein Vater endlich aufhörte. Artemis war wie gelähmt und konnte sich nicht mehr bewegen.

"So ist es recht, es geht doch", flüsterte jetzt wieder Beron zu seinem Jungen.

Nachdem er die Worte ausgesprochen hatte, war sich der Mann sicher, dass Artemis sich nicht mehr wehren würde. Der Faustschlag ins Gesicht und das er so geschickt Adala gegenüber dem Jungen erwähnte, ließ ihn selbstsicherer werden. Das war das Druckmittel was helfen würde, seinen Jungen gefügig zu machen.  
Und Beron hatte Recht. Denn Artemis wollte seine Mutter nicht enttäuschen. Niemals würde er etwas tun, was seine Mutter verärgern würde und so blieb er jetzt einfach nur still liegen, während sein Vater mit seinen Händen wieder seine Haare, dann sein Gesicht und zum Schluss über seinen Körper strich.  
Dabei öffnete Beron zuerst das Hemd und danach die Hose seines Jungen und streifte es ihm ab, ohne dass eine Gegenwehr erfolgte. Der Mann lächelte. Dann tat er das Gleiche, bis beide nackt waren.

Artemis spürte nur wenige Minuten später, wie etwas in seinen After eindrang. Es war hart, lang und tastete sich Zentimeter für Zentimeter voran. Dann wurde es heftiger, als es tief hinein geschoben, bevor es gleich wieder herausgezogen wurde. Dann fing alles wieder von vorne an. Er hätte am liebsten geschrieen, solche Schmerzen verursachte es. Jedoch eine Hand des Vaters war fest auf seinen Mund gepresst, während die andere nur kurz zuvor seine Hüfte hoch gehoben hatte und ihn dort fest in seinem Griff hatte.  
Beron drang jetzt noch ruckartiger in ihn ein, dass war Artemis schlagartig bewusst, als die Schmerzen heftiger wurden. Das steife Glied des Mannes rieb an dem engen Eingang seines Afters und bei jedem weiteren Stoß kam es ihm so vor, als würde jeden Moment alles aufgerissen werden.  
Weitere Minuten vergingen und für Artemis kam es wie eine Ewigkeit vor, in dem die Pein in seinem kleinen Körper wuchs und zu einer schier unerträglichen Qual wurde. Mit einem letzten Ruck drang Beron ein letztes Mal in ihn ein und dabei konnte Artemis spüren, dass sich etwas Flüssiges in seinem Darm ausbreitete. Er wusste nicht was es war und es war ihm auch egal, er wollte einfach nur alleine sein, einsam in einer Ecke, wo niemand ihn sehen noch hören konnte und er keine Schmerzen hatte. Beron dagegen stieß ein lautes Stöhnen aus, als er gleich darauf sein Glied herauszog.  
Im ersten Moment konnte Artemis sehen, dass der Mann das Gesicht verzog, worauf sich dann ein Lächeln breit machte. Und genau dieses Grinsen schaute jetzt den Jungen mit einer Mischung aus Erschöpfung und einer unbeherrschten Wildheit an, dass Artemis automatisch wieder zusammen zucken ließ. Dabei versuchte er sich so wenig wie möglich zu bewegen, um Beron keinen weiteren Grund zu liefern, ihm noch mehr Schmerz zu zufügen. Aber er hatte die Rechnung ohne seinen Vater gemacht.  
Der Mann konnte dies genau spüren und er war noch nicht bereit, so einfach den schönen Moment und die Gelegenheit auszulassen, Artemis weiter zu quälen, alles nur für seine eigene Befriedung. So hievte er den Jungen nach oben, so dass er aufrecht saß. Dann legte er sich selber auf den Rücken, wobei er es nicht versäumte, seinen festen Griff um dessen Handgelenk beizubehalten.

So gleich zog er Artemis wieder an sich heran und sagte mit erschöpfter Stimme, „Junge, los leck' es ab".

Die Augen des Jungen weiteten sich vor Schreck. Hatte er soeben nicht schon genug Schmerzen erlitten. Innerlich wie äußerlich. Er wollte nicht mehr und riss wie wild an seinem Handgelenk, wo der Griff von Beron sofort noch kräftiger wurde.

"Leck' es sofort ab oder ich sage es deiner Mutter", sagte der Mann erneut.

Und diese Worte schienen ihre Wirkung nicht zu verfehlen. Denn Artemis wurde sich schlagartig wieder bewusst, dass er seine Mutter niemals enttäuschen wollte. Er hatte Angst, dass sie nicht mehr stolz auf ihn wäre, wenn er jemals etwas gegen ihren Willen und sogar gegen den Willen seines Vaters tat. So hörte er auf sich zu wehren und schaute seinen Vater nur noch mit einem flehenden Blick an, in der Hoffnung, dass er es doch nicht tun musste.  
Aber Beron hatte bereits seine andere Hand in Artemis Nacken gelegt und schob den Kopf genau in die Richtung, wo er ihn jetzt gerne haben wollte.  
Der Junge hatte vorher noch nie so genau diesen Mann betrachtet und erst recht nicht nackt. Er schämte sich und kniff augenblicklich seine Augen zusammen.  
Das störte aber Beron nicht im Geringsten. Er schob den Kopf noch weiter nach unten, so dass die Lippen von Artemis sein immer noch erregtes Glied berührten.  
Der Junge fühlte mit seinen Lippen die Haut von Beron's Glied und etwas Feuchtes, was daran klebte. Erst jetzt öffnete er wieder die Augen und sah, dass es eine zähflüssige, weiße Substanz zu sein schien. Er schloss daraus, dass es genau diese Flüssigkeit war, die nun auch in seinem After anfing heraus zu laufen. Der Junge wollte sich Schütteln, so sehr ging dies alles gegen ihn, aber er traute sich nicht, Dann ging auch alles viel zu schnell, als dass er sich wieder zur Wehr setzen konnte. Sein Mund öffnete sich, als das Glied von Beron in sein Mund eindrang, während die Hand in seinem Nacken dazu verholfen hatte, in dem sie mit einem heftigen Ruck seinen Kopf nach unten drückte.


	3. Das Erwachen

3. Kapitel  
**Das Erwachen**

Artemis wusste nicht, wie viele Stunden bereits vergangen waren, aber als er seine Augen öffnete, lag er nackt auf seiner Strohmatratze am Boden, während einige Sonnenstrahlen in das kleine, spärlich eingerichtete Zimmer fielen. Sein Blick ging zögerlich hinauf zu dem Bett, in dem bis jetzt immer seine Eltern schliefen. Er hatte plötzlich Angst, dass es nicht mehr so war. Artemis versuchte sich gerade aufzusetzen um nach zu schauen, da spürte er einen heftigen Schmerz in seinem After und im ganzen Unterleib, was ihn beinahe einen kleinen Schrei entlockt hätte. Doch er riss sich zusammen und versuchte sich aufzurichten. Er betrachtete seine Armen, die an manchen Stellen hauptsächlich an den Handgelenken, grün-, blau- und lilafarben waren. Dann schaute er an sich hinab und selbst dort hatte er blaue Flecken. Wie Schuppen von den Augen, fiel ihm die grausame Szene von gestern Abend ein und augenblicklich zuckte er zusammen. Bis eben dachte er, er hätte alles nur geträumt, aber leider schien es wohl nicht so gewesen zu sein. Plötzlich schämte er sich und ihm fiel auf, dass er gar nichts an hatte. Er ließ schnell den Blick durch das Zimmer schweifen und fand seine Hose und sein Hemd nur einen Meter von seiner Matratze auf dem Boden, wo sie gestern achtlos hingeworfen wurden. Vorsichtig versuchte er aufzustehen, aber der Schmerz in seinem Unterleib und seinem After wurden dabei heftiger. Er wusste nicht, was genau passiert war, aber eines wurde ihm klar, dass sein Vater etwas getan hatte, was nie hätte passieren dürfen. Artemis schämte sich für alles und er fing, leise und in aller Heimlichkeit an, zu weinen. Die Tränen flossen über seine Wangen und er versuchte, so gut es geht sein Schluchzen und sein Gesicht mit seinen Händen zu verstecken.  
Je mehr das Erlebte von gestern Abend in ihm hochkam, desto bewusster wurde dem Jungen, dass seine Mutter niemals damit einverstanden sein konnte. Und da erschien das Bild von Adala vor seinem geistigen Auge, wie sie gestern Abend ihn angelächelt hatte und wie sie mit dem fremden Mann aus dem Zimmer verschwunden war. Er schaute augenblicklich wieder nach oben, weil er sehen wollte, ob seine Mutter wieder bei ihm war. Artemis versuchte unter Schmerzen aufzustehen und sah, dass seine Mutter tatsächlich im Bett lag und das sogar alleine. Sein Vater war verschwunden und ein Seufzer der Erleichterung entwich ihm dabei. Gleich darauf versuchte er sich so gut es geht anzuziehen, damit niemand seine blauen Flecke sehen konnte und er kletterte behutsam auf das Bett seiner Eltern. Er sah auf seine Mutter, die ihre Augen geschlossen hatte und schlief. Aber er erkannte, dass seine Mutter, so wie er geschlagen worden war, denn sie hatte einige Striemen, blaue Flecke und eine aufgerissene Lippe. Erschrocken über ihren Anblick, wich der Junge einen kurzen Moment zurück. Was war nur mit ihr passiert? Hatte der fremde Mann seiner Mutter etwas Schreckliches angetan oder war es sogar sein eigener Vater, der selbst vor ihm nicht halt gemacht hatte? Die Gedanken wirbelten in seinem Kopf und er hätte beinahe wieder angefangen zu weinen. Aber er wollte nichts tun, was sie aufweckte und sie aufmerksam gemacht hätte. So erdrückte er ein erneutes Schluchzen, legte sich vorsichtig neben Adala und schmiegte sich an den warmen Körper seiner Mutter. Es dauerte keine fünf Minuten, da schlief der Junge durch die Nähe von Adala in einen traumlosen Schlaf.

Der restliche Tag verlief gar nicht nach dem Geschmack von Artemis und seiner Mutter. Als Adala erwachte, sah sie ihren Jungen, der neben ihr schlief, allerdings mit einem schmerzverzerrten Gesicht. Und obwohl der Junge seine Kleidung anhatte, konnte sie seine blauen Handgelenke erkennen, die unter seinen Ärmeln hervor lugten. Sie wollte einen lauten Schrei des Entsetzens los lassen, aber sie versuchte diesen Reiz zu unterdrücken. Hatte es gestern nicht schon gereicht, dass ihr Mann seinen Willen durchsetzte und sie einfach so als Hure abschob. Jetzt auch noch Artemis, ihren eigenen Sohn, den er wohl geschlagen haben musst. Und ein inneres Bauchgefühl sagte ihr sogar, dass es noch mehr gewesen sein musste. Die Instinkte einer Mutter machten sich in ihr breit. Sie spürte eine unsagbare Wut auf Beron und gleichzeitig die Angst, er könnte noch mehr verlangen, nicht nur von ihr, sondern auch dem eigenen Sohn. So schmiegte sich noch einmal an ihren Sohn, um seine Nähe zu spüren und neue Kraft zu sammeln.

Als am Abend Beron nach Hause zurück kam hatte er wieder getrunken. Zum großen Glück von Adala war er allerdings alleine in das Zimmer getreten. Es gab auch schon in den ersten fünf Minuten erneut einen Wortwechsel, als Artemis Mutter ihren Mann auf die letzte Nacht ansprach.

"Was hast du mit unserem Sohn gemacht?", fragte Adala forsch.

Jedoch hatte sie nicht mit ihrem Mann gerechnet, der ihr auf diese Frage nur eine Ohrfeige verpasste.

"Halt deinen Mund und tue was ich dir sage Weib. Was ich mit dem Bastard anstelle geht dich nichts an. Halt deinen Körper hin und halte deinen Mund", schrie er darauf.

Das ließ Artemis, der sich in der Zwischenzeit in eine kleine Ecke des Zimmers zurückgezogen hatte, erschaudern. Er spürte, wie die Angst langsam wieder in seine Glieder schlich und er sich nichts Sehnlicheres wünschte, dass er nur ganz weit weg wäre. An einen Ort ohne Streit und Schmerzen. Zusammen mit seiner Mutter, aber ohne seinen eigenen Vater, der sich mit einem Mal so veränderte hatte. Er vernahm Worte wie Hure, Bastard und Verkaufen. Artemis konnte nicht verstehen, wieso sich sein ganzes Leben in einer Nacht in einen Alptraum entwickelte, der schlimmer war, als er es sich vorstellen konnte. Der kleine sechsjährige Junge fühlte sich immer mehr unwohl in seiner Haut, je mehr der Streit seiner Eltern eskalierte. Und ohne das er weiter in der kleinen Ecke im Zimmer beobachtet wurde, liefen ihm ganz langsam Tränen über die Wangen, wobei er sich klein machte und sich zusammen kauerte.  
Erst ein dumpfes Geräusch ließ Artemis wieder aufblicken und er sah, dass seine Mutter mit geschlossenen Augen mit dem Rücken auf dem Boden lag. Erschrocken riss er die Augen auf und versuchte, so schnell wie möglich aufzustehen und zu Adala hinüber zu rennen. Doch kaum, dass er aufgestanden war, stellte sich sein eigener Vater ihm in den Weg.

"Hier geblieben, deine Mutter brauchen wir zwei jetzt nicht mehr", säuselte sein Vater ihm entgegen.

"Was hast du getan?", schrie ihn daraufhin Artemis ängstlich an und nahm dabei seinen ganzen Mut zusammen. Auch wenn er wusste, dass er wohl soeben einen Fehler begangen hatte.

Und dem war auch so, kaum, dass er die Worte ausgesprochen hatte, schlug ihn sein Vater einmal links und einmal rechts ins Gesicht, so dass dem kleinen Jungen die Tränen in die Augen traten. Aber das sollte ihn jetzt nicht aufhalten, sagte er sich. Artemis wollte zu seiner Mutter, die nur knapp zwei Meter von ihm entfernt auf dem Boden lag und sich nicht bewegte. Gerade war er wieder im Begriff, sich erneut von Beron los zu reißen, da spürte er auch schon, wie sein Vater ihn standhaft an beiden Armen festhielt.

"Hier geblieben Bastard!", schrie Beron erneut und packte nun Artemis noch fester. Dabei zog er seinen Sohn grob hinüber zu dem Bett.

Im gleichen Moment ertönte ein lauter Schrei Artemis, der nur durch die Hand von Beron zurückgehalten werden konnte, als er sie ihm ungebeugt auf den Mund presste. Er wand sich heftig unter dem Griff seines Vaters, doch dieser gab keinen Zentimeter nach und schlug ihn danach noch mehrmals ins Gesicht, bis er sich nicht mehr wehrte.

Am nächsten Morgen bot sich Artemis ein Bild, was sein ganzen Leben, eingeschlossen der verhängnisvollen Nacht vor zwei Tagen von Grund auf änderte. Denn das, was Adala passierte nahm dem kleinen Jungen den letzten Halt, den er nötig gehabt hätte und um gegen seinen eigenen Vater vorzugehen. Die ganze Nacht über hatte sich der Vater an Artemis gewaltsam vergangen und nichts und niemand waren da, der ihm helfen konnte. Sein Vater ließ seine Mutter achtlos auf dem Boden legen und kümmerte sich nicht um die bewusstlose Frau.  
Und wie sich im Nachhinein herausstellte, hatte Beron seine Frau so brutal niedergeschlagen, dass sie unglücklich auf den Hinterkopf getroffen wurde. Sie starb deswegen nicht, aber seit diesem Zeitpunkt schien sie in eine tiefe Ohnmacht gefallen zu sein und machte keine Anstalten ihre Augen zu öffnen.

Nitos war sogar an diesem Morgen auf dem schnellsten Weg hergeeilt, um seinem Bruder in dieser angeblich so aussichtslosen Lage seine Unterstützung zu kommen zu lassen. Doch dies stellte sich ebenso als fadenscheinig heraus, denn Nitos wusste sehr wohl, was in der vergangen Nacht vorgefallen sein musste, auch wenn er es nicht laut aussprach. Ein verschlagenes Grinsen und die funkelnden Augen in seinem Gesicht, als er den jungen Artemis sah, sprachen Bände.  
Was nämlich niemand wusste, es war Nitos selbst gewesen, der die Fäden hinter dem ganzen Wirrwarr der letzten Tage und Monate gezogen hatte. Beron, sein Bruder besuchte ihn schon seit Wochen in der Bruderschaft und klagte ständig über sein Leid. Die Geduld des jüngeren Bruders schwand dabei von Tag zu Tag, aber dafür stieg sein Interesse an Artemis. Nitos war es selbst gewesen, der seine Leidenschaft für kleine Jungen entwickelte hatte und war auch nicht davon abgeneigt, seinen eigenen Neffen für seine kleine Sexspielchen zu sich zu rufen, doch es fehlte ihm noch der geeignete Plan, um seinen eigenen Bedürfnissen nach kommen zu können. Für ihn war der sechsjährige Artemis der schönste Junge, den er jemals gesehen hatte. Diese Vorstellung überstieg schon fast alles, was er sich jemals ausmalen konnte und seine Leidenschaft wuchs täglich mehr. Nitos hatte sich in den Kopf gesetzt, Artemis für sich zu beanspruchen – sein Eigentum für immer und ewig.  
Am Anfang steckte er hin und wieder Beron ein paar Münzen zu und trieb dabei seinen Bruder langsam in den Alkohol, in dem er sogar selbst einige Saufgelage mitgemacht hatte. Nitos wollte seinen eigenen Bruder davon überzeugen, dass er keine Familie brauchte, die ihm die Haare vom Kopf fressen würden, besonders nicht einen sechsjährigen Jungen. Er war sich sicher, dass Beron schon das Richtige tun würde, wenn er ihm nur hin und wieder ein paar kleine Hinweise hinwarf. So geschah es dann auch. Nitos meinte, es wäre das Beste für die ganze Familie, wenn Adala ihr Geld als Hure verdienen würde und somit auch mehr Münzen für den täglichen Kampf um das Dasein zurückgelegt werden könnten. Unter dem Einfluss des Alkohols glaubte natürlich Beron alles, was sein Bruder ihm sagte, immerhin war er ein Priester. Niemals hatte er ihn hintergangen und ihm stets mit Rat und Tat beigestanden und so ergab sich eins nach dem anderen. Unter dem Einfluss von billigem Fusel und den Worten von Nitos ließ sich Beron immer weiter in den Abgrund der Worte seines Bruders ziehen. Es ging sogar soweit, dass er einige Tage bevor er sich an seinem Sohn verging, Nitos in dazu angestiftet hatte einen kleinen Straßenjungen brutal zu vergewaltigen. Die Bruderschaft in der Nitos lebte, machte sich regelmäßig dazu auf, junge unschuldige Straßenkinder mit Essen anzulocken, nur um sich danach rücksichtslos an ihnen zu vergehen.

Und dann kam es genauso, wie es sich Nitos erhofft hatte. Am Tag vor dem schrecklichen Unfall war Beron so von seinem Bruder manipuliert worden, dass er zustimmte, es wäre das Beste für alle Beteiligten, Artemis in die Obhut der Priesterschaft zu geben. Somit würde der Junge eine gute Erziehung genießen und gleichzeitig könnte sich Adala voll und ganz auf ihre neue Arbeit stürzen und würde nicht alles im Voraus vereiteln. Das Einzige, was sich anders ergab, war der Unfall von Berons Frau. Doch dieses Ereignis stellte sich im Nachhinein wohl eher als der glücklichste Zufall heraus, den Nitos je in seinem Leben bekommen konnte. Er würde Artemis mit sich nehmen, Beron würde ihn nicht mehr länger mit seinen Problemen behelligen und Adala würde wohl in ihrem Zustand auch nicht mehr lange leben. Und wenn doch, dann wäre ihr Sohn bei ihm und das für die längste Zeit in seinem Leben.

Zwar wurde an diesem Morgen zur Sicherheit Adala von einem Heiler untersucht, den Nitos selbst bezahlte, aber auch für diesen erfahren Mann war es klar, dass die Frau wohl für immer hinter einem geisterhaften Vorhang verhaaren würde, bis ans Lebensende. Und da diesem Mann die nötigen Mittel fehlten, um eine größere Behandlung durchführen zu lassen, würde es wohl auch keineswegs lange dauern, bis Adala nicht mehr unter den Lebenden weilte.  
Artemis verstand nichts mehr. Er hatte schreckliche Angst und wollte nichts von dem hören, was er über das Gespräch der drei Männer im Zimmer mitbekam. Es durfte einfach nicht sein, dass seine Mutter, die Frau, die für ihn den Mittelpunkt der Welt darstellte, einfach ohne ein weiteres Wort und ohne einen Abschied von ihm gehen würde. Es überstieg seinen jungen Verstand und die Tränen liefen unkontrolliert und unter heftigem Schluchzen über seine Wangen. Artemis wusste, dass seine Mutter von ihm gegangen war ohne sich zu verabschieden. Adala ließ ihn alleine zurück mit seinem Vater, wo er schon bei einem einfachen Augenkontakt in sich selber zusammenfuhr und Angst vor den unsagbaren Schmerzen bekam, die Beron ihn bereits zum zweiten Mal ohne Grund angetan hatte.

Vor Zeugen, unter anderem Nitos und dem Heiler, führte Beron ein Gespräch mit seinem Bruder. Und zwar so laut, dass es sämtliche Menschen in den nächsten Umgebung mit anhören konnten. Doch das war nicht schwer. Tagsüber waren die Straßen in diesem Teil des Armenviertels reichlich besucht. Er spielte den betroffen Familienvater, der durch einen unglücklichen Unfall seine Frau für immer verloren hatte. Er klang dabei so verzweifelt und überzeugend, dass sogar Artemis den Worten seines Vaters Glauben schenkte und ihm für einen kurzen Moment seine Hoffnungslosigkeit abnahm. Aber der kleine Junge wusste es besser und die Angst kroch mit jedem weiteren Wort seines Vaters immer tiefer in sein Inneres. Was sollte mit ihm geschehen und wieso wollte keiner seiner Mutter helfen, die regungslos im Bett lag und die Augen geschlossen hielt. Er durfte nicht mal zu Adala hinüber, um seine Mutter zu umarmen, da ihn Nitos fest an den Schultern festhielt, so dass sich der Junge keinen Zentimeter bewegen konnte.  
Diese Berührung löste unweigerlich einen Schauer in dem kleinen Körper aus, so dass er nicht mal in der Lage war sich überhaupt noch zu bewegen. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen und offenem Mund stand der Junge still und völlig verängstigt im Zimmer und starrte dabei unentwegt Adala an. Andere hätten meinen können, dass Artemis trauerte, doch es war ganz anderes. Er hatte Angst vor Nitos und vor seinem Vater, die sich regelmäßig mit funkelnden Augen anschauten und dann ihren Blick auf ihn warfen. Es war der gleiche Blick, den Beron ihm schon zwei Nächte zuvor zugeworfen hatte und der ihm Schmerzen versprach.

Keine Stunde später schaute der junge Artemis ein letztes Mal über seine Schulter und hinüber zu dem Bett, in dem sich seine Mutter befand. Noch immer hatte sie ihre Augen geschlossen und schien friedlich zu schlafen. Schon im nächsten Moment wurde die Tür vor seinen Augen geschlossen und das Bild von Adala war von diesem Zeitpunkt an fest in seinem Gedächtnis verankert. Ein tiefsitzendes Gefühl sagte dem Jungen, dass er niemals wieder seine Mutter sehen würde. Ganz egal was mit ihm geschehen sollte, er würde sie niemals vergessen.  
Zusammen mit Nitos, schritt er in seine ungewisse Zukunft, die sein Vater zusammen mit seinem Bruder, dem kleinen Jungen kurz nach dem Verschwinden des Heilers offenbarte. Sein Onkel machte den Vorschlag, Artemis bei sich in der Bruderschaft aufzunehmen, sich um ihn zu kümmern und Beron könnte nach Herzenslust seinen Sohn besuchen kommen, wenn er wollte. Und der Vater war begeistert von dieser Idee, dass er nicht einmal mit der Wimper zuckte und sofort zustimmte.  
Ganz im Gegensatz zu Artemis selbst, der nicht von seinem Zuhause und erst Recht nicht von seiner Mutter getrennt werden wollte. Bevor der kleine sechsjährige Junge ein Wort des Einwandes hervor bringen konnte, wurde er von Vater und Onkel mit erneuten funkelnden Augen zum Schweigen gebracht.  
Zusammen mit Nitos verschwand er in den Straßen der Stadt Memnon und schritt noch an diesem Abend hinter die Mauern seiner größten Hölle auf Erden.


	4. Falsches Paradies

Viel Spaß beim Lesen der Fortsetzung. Wünsche allen Frohe Weihnachten und einen guten Rutsch!

* * *

4. Kapitel  
**Falsches Paradies**

Kaum, dass Artemis hörte, wie das schwere Eisenschloss hinter seinem Rücken mit einem lauten Knacken einrastete, machte sich Panik in ihm breit und ließ den kleinen Jungen instinktiv zusammen schrecken. Soeben war er mit seinem Onkel Nitos durch die große Eingangshalle in das Hauptgebäude der Bruderschaft in Memnon gegangen und stand jetzt hier in einem Raum, der durch zahlreiche Kerzen erhellt wurde. Artemis sah sich ängstlich um. Durch das helle Licht erkannte er, dass die Wände kahl und ohne jeglichen Schmuck waren. Sie wirkten kalt und erdrückend auf ihn. Fenster waren nur an der Außenmauer des Gebäudes angebracht, wodurch das Licht der Straße diese Wände noch mehr erhellten und für den Sechsjährigen noch nüchterner wirkten. Er wusste, dass dies hier ein Ort war, an dem er keinesfalls bleiben wollte.  
Augenblicklich musste Artemis an Zuhause denken. Auch wenn es dort nur ein schäbiges altes Zimmer mit einem Bett, seiner Strohmatratze und eine kleine Kochnische gab, würde er dies alles wieder in Kauf nehmen, bevor er hier bleiben müsste. Er hatte immerhin bis heute in dem Zimmer gelebt und wollte sich nicht an den Gedanken gewöhnen, dass dies hier ab sofort sein neues Heim werden sollte. Und je mehr die Bilder sich in sein Gedächtnis drängten, wollte er zurück zu seiner Mutter. Sie lag in ihrem Bett und er war soweit von ihr entfernt und konnte ihr nicht helfen.  
Der kleine Junge atmete einmal tief durch und machte dann auf dem Absatz kehrt. Keine fünf Schritte von ihm entfernt lag die große Eingangstür, die soeben noch durch seinen Onkel selbst, wieder abgeschlossen worden war. Er riss verzweifelt an dem Eisenschloss.  
Nitos, der eben gerade vor seinem kleinen Neffen in den Gang zu seinen eigenen Zimmern gehen wollte, blieb stehen, als er den Lärm hinter seinem Rücken vernahm. Er wirbelte auf der Stelle herum und sah, wie Artemis verzweifelt an der Kette herum zerrte und versuchte das Schloss zu öffnen. So schnell er konnte, lief Nitos hinüber und packte dabei seinen Neffen mit beiden Händen unter den Armen.

"Hör auf!", schrie Nitos und zerrte mit aller Kraft den kleinen Jungen von der Tür weg.

Doch das brachte Artemis in Wut. Er wand sich unter dem festen Griff seines Onkels und quälte sich selbst, indem er versuchte erneut zur Tür zu gelangen. In einer verzweifelten Geste reckte er seine dünnen Arme nach vorn. Doch Artemis hatte keine Chance und wurde nur gewaltsam von Nitos in Schach gehalten.

"Hör auf!", schrie der Priester erneut, „Du bleibst hier!"

"Niemals!", rief daraufhin Artemis und seine Stimme wurde durch die kahlen Wände immer und immer wieder zurück geworfen. Das Echo jagte einen eisigen Schauer durch Artemis Körper. Dieser Ort wurde im mit jeder Sekunde unheimlicher.

Das war alles andere, was Nitos wollte und er hatte auch keine Lust vor der ganzen Bruderschaft Rechenschaft abzulegen, wieso Artemis hier einen Aufstand verursachte. Immerhin war es auch nicht der erste Junge, den er sich in diesen langen Jahren in der Abtei hielt. Sein Plan sah ganz anderes aus und so musste er versuchen seinen Neffen dringend ruhig zu stellen. Er überlegte nicht lange, holte mit seiner rechten Hand aus und schlug dem Jungen fest mit der flachen Hand ins Gesicht.  
Völlig überrascht von dem Schlag wurde Artemis augenblicklich ruhig und sank benommen zurück in den festen Griff von Nitos Arme. Das hatte der Priester eigentlich nicht im Sinn gehabt, aber für ihn zählte jetzt nur noch die Heimlichkeit. Er wollte so schnell er konnte zu seinen eigenen Räumen gelangen und dann könnte er sich in Ruhe um den Jungen kümmern, ohne dass er noch größeres Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen würde. Er befürchtete sowieso schon, dass das laute Schreien von Artemis seine Mitbrüder aufmerksam gemacht hatte, auch wenn er niemanden zu Gesicht bekommen hatte.

Nach einigen Minuten und einigen Umwegen, um jedem Menschen in dem Kloster auszuweichen, erreichte Nitos endlich mit seinem Neffen seine Gemächer. Als er sich vergewissert hatte, dass niemand ihn auf dem Weg beobachtet hatte, schloss er seine Tür auf, stieß Artemis zuerst grob hinein und huschte gleich darauf selbst durch die Tür. Dann verriegelte er wieder sein Zimmer, wie er es immer zu tun pflegte, wenn er alleine sein wollte und steckte den Schlüssel sorgfältig wieder in eine Innentasche seiner Robe.  
Artemis, der sich auf dem Weg hier her von dem Schlag ins Gesicht erholt hatte, jedoch immer noch etwas benommen wirkte, knallte plötzlich durch einen heftigen Stoß von Nitos mit seinen Knien heftig auf den Steinboden. Ein heftiger Schmerz breitete sich augenblicklich in seinen Beinen aus und ein leiser Schrei entwich ihm. Doch bevor der kleine Junge noch darüber nachdenken konnte, was sich soeben abgespielte, stand auch schon Nitos hinter ihm und zog ihn nach oben. Mit seinen Händen klammerte sich der Priester fest an den kleinen Körper und legte dabei seinen Mund dicht an das Ohr seines Neffen, um ihm etwas zuflüstern zu können.

"Hast du dir wehgetan mein kleiner Prinz?", kam die völlig überraschende Frage von Artemis Onkel und ließ dabei den Jungen förmlich aufschrecken.  
Mit fast allem hätte er gerechnet, mit Schlägen ins Gesicht oder einen weiteren Sturz auf den harten Boden, aber nicht mit diesen Worten. Artemis war überrascht und wusste nicht, wie er reagieren sollte. Dann hörte er auch schon erneut die flüsternde Stimme von Nitos in seinem Ohr, „Lass mich doch mal nachschauen mein kleiner Prinz".

Nitos machte sich plötzlich Sorgen. Er liebte seinen Neffen, so wie er noch nie in seinem Leben einen Jungen geliebt hatte, geschweige denn dass er einen Jungen so begehrte. Für ihn war Artemis der Hübscheste von Allen und endlich hatte er ihn für sich ganz alleine. Niemals wieder würde jemand einen Anspruch auf ihn stellen, nicht mal sein eigener Bruder. Beron hatte sich geschickt manipulieren lassen, dass er wahrscheinlich jetzt schon froh war, dass er seinen Sohn nicht mehr sehen musste. Innerlich gratulierte sich Nitos für seine eigenen Genialität und wünschte sich nichts mehr, als das er Artemis Tag und Nacht um sich herum hatte und ihn lieben konnte, wann immer und sooft er wollte. Ja, das war sein Wunsch schon seit so vielen Jahren und er hatte sich nun endlich erfüllt.

Die Worte _„Lass mich doch mal nachschauen mein kleiner Prinz"_, hallten im Kopf des Jungen und ließen Artemis endgültig zusammen sinken. Langsam glitt er zu Boden. Doch Nitos fing ihn sanft in seinen Armen auf und hob ihn hoch. Jetzt war der kleine Junge hilflos und lag wehrlos in der festen Umarmung von Nitos. Diese unerwarteten zärtlichen Worte mit einer Mischung aus Süße und Ekel verursachten wieder die Angst vor dem Unbekannten. Es war so, wie es vor zwei Nächten bei seinem eigenen Vater gewesen war und der kleine Junge musste nicht viel denken, um zu wissen, dass es hier genauso geschehen würde. Er wollte sich wehren, aber seine Glieder waren steif und die Angst hatte über den kleinen Körper gesiegt. In diesem Moment wünschte sich Artemis eigentlich nur, dass der unendliche Schmerz seinem Körper und sein Innerstes endlich ergreifen würde, damit er auch so schnell wie möglich wieder verschwinden würde.  
Als ob sein Onkel seine Gedanken gelesen hätte, trug er Artemis langsam und bedächtig hinüber zu seinem Bett. Es war ein großes, aus dunklem Holz gefertigtes Himmelbett, an dem von den vier Holzbalken von jeder Ecke feiner, dünner Seidenstoff nach unten hing und somit für jeden die Sicht versperrte, der unangekündigt ins Zimmer kam und hätte sehen können, wer sich in diesem Bett befand. Langsam zog Nitos mit einer Hand den weißen Seidenstoff zur Seite und legte seinen Neffen vorsichtig auf die weichen Bettlacken.  
Während dessen schlug Artemis Herz wie wild und die Angst hatte ihn bereits soweit im Griff, dass er sich tatsächlich nicht mehr aus eigenem Antrieb bewegte. Er konnte sich einfach nicht wehren, auch wenn er es gewollt hätte. Und so schloss er nur Augen und wartete ab. Ihm wurde klar, dass er sich nur mehr Schmerzen zuziehen würde, wenn er sich im Ansatz wehren würde und dann wäre die Qual vielleicht noch schlimmer als bei seinem eigenen Vater. Ein tiefes, inneres Gefühl sagte ihm genau das, bis er auch schon die kalte Hand von seinem Onkel auf seinem Gesicht spürte.  
Langsam strich Nitos sanft über die Stelle im Gesicht von Artemis, die er soeben in der großen Eingangshalle hart mit seiner flachen Hand getroffen hatte. Am liebsten hätte der Priester sich dafür selbst geschlagen, dass er diesem hübschen Jungen wohl ein blaues Auge verpasst hatte. Aber er beschloss lieber Artemis nach allen Regeln der Kunst zu verwöhnen, somit dürfte er sich bestimmt nicht mehr beschweren und es genießen soviel Liebe, wie nie in seinem Leben, davor erfahren zu dürfen. Nitos war sich sicher, dass Artemis ihm dafür dankbar sein würde. So beugte sich der Priester jetzt weiter nach vorne und seine Lippen berührten die blaue und etwas angeschwollene Stelle ihm Gesicht des Jungen. Er küsste sie sanft und liebevoll und bemerkte nicht einmal, wie sich bei diesen Berührungen der kleine Körper immer mehr verkrampfte.

Das war für Artemis erst der Anfang der langen Nacht, die folgen würde. Erst fing Nitos an, seinen Körper von oben bis unten zu küssen und zu liebkosen. Dabei achtete er sorgfältig darauf, dass er auch keine einzige Stelle vernachlässigte. Unter diesen Berührungen konnte der kleine Junge deutlich spüren, dass der Körper des Mannes immer mehr zu Beben anfing, bis er sich erst sanft und gleich darauf sehr grob an Artemis rieb, um letztendlich heftig in ihn seinen After eindrang. Da war er wieder, dieser unbeschreibliche Schmerz, der an Artemis zog, als würde er ihn von innen zerreißen wollen. Zuerst waren die Stöße wild und berechenbar, bis sein Onkel einen Rhythmus gefunden hatte und immer wieder in den kleinen Körper eindrang. Artemis ließ dabei seine Augen geschlossen und stellte sich, wie schon einige Male zuvor, einen Ort vor, an dem nur er und seine Mutter waren. Niemand, der ihnen ein Leid antun wollte, Die Sonne schien freundlich auf beide hinab und sie freuten sich einfach, dass sie einander hatten. Seine Gedanken wurden nur ab und zu durch das Flüstern von Nitos unterbrochen, wenn er seinem Neffen Worte wie _„Du bist so ein hübscher Prinz"_, _„Ich liebe dich"_ und _„Ich werde dich niemals wieder hergeben"_ zuflüsterte.

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Artemis neben seinem Onkel in dem großen Bett. Zuerst war der kleine Junge verwirrt, bis seine Erinnerungen langsam zurückkehrten und er die Schmerzen in seinem After wahrnahm. Schlagartig war ihm wieder bewusst, was letzte Nacht geschehen war. Er wollte weinen, aber irgendetwas hielt ihn davon ab. Er konnte sich nicht erklären was es war, er fühlte sich so unendlich kalt und leer. Alles war anders als Zuhause. Nicht nur, dass es das erste Mal in seinem kurzen Leben nicht auf seiner Strohmatratze erwachte, sondern auch die ganze Situation schien plötzlich so verändert. Artemis spürte den warmen Körper von Nitos neben sich, wie er ruhig da lag und leise ein- und ausatmete. Auch die Schmerzen schienen unerwartet anders zu sein. Sein Vater hatte ihn hart genommen und dabei auch gerne zugeschlagen, aber nicht so sein Onkel. Nein, Nitos war die ganze Zeit darauf bedacht gewesen, dass er ihm so wenig Schmerz wie möglich verursachte. Eines jedoch war gleich geblieben, beide hatten ihn für immer gewaltsam seine Unschuld geraubt und seine Seele zutiefst verletzt und gebrochen.

Seit diesem Morgen begann für Artemis ein neues Leben. Er erfuhr Dinge, die ihm bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt völlig unbekannt gewesen waren und die für ihn eine ganz neue Sicht der Situation darstellten. Ab sofort war er der _„Prinz"_ von Nitos, der Abt der Bruderschaft aus Memnon. Denn sein Onkel war das Oberhaupt dieser kleinen Gemeinde am Rande der Stadt und hatte das letzte Wort in allen Dingen. So auch in allen Angelegenheiten, was innerhalb dieser Mauern erlaubt oder unerlaubt ausgeübt wurde. Für Artemis hieß dies, er war das Privateigentum des Abtes, unabhängig von Verwandtschaftsgrad, und niemand durfte ihn ohne Erlaubnis anfassen. Eigentlich hätte dies in den Augen des Sechsjährigen wie ein Paradies erscheinen können, doch die Wirklichkeit sah ganz anders aus.  
Nitos stattete seinen kleinen Neffen mit den schönsten und feinsten Kleidungsstücken aus, Stoffe, die einem reichen Sohn aus gutem Hause zu Gute kommen würden. Bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt trug Artemis nur die Kleidung, die er von Zuhause von seiner Mutter geschneidert bekommen hatte. Eine einfach braune Hose aus Leinen, die an vielen Stellen bereits geflickt und vergrößert worden war, sowie ein beigefarbenes Hemd aus dem gleichen Stoff. Dessen Ärmel waren schon etwas zu kurz und es hatte ebenfalls viele Flicken vorzuweisen. Schuhe trug er überhaupt nicht. Erstens hatten sich seine Eltern diesen Luxus nie erlauben können und zweitens war es auch nicht unüblich für einen Jungen in seinem Altern, der im Armenviertel von Memnon aufgewachsen war. Als Artemis zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben plötzlich die feinen Kleidungsstücke zu Gesicht bekam, die Nitos über seinem Arm hielt und dazu die passenden Schuhe, konnte der Junge vor Staunen kaum den Mund zumachen. Er hatte solche Kleidung schon einmal gesehen, aber wenn dann nur von weitem oder wenn seine Mutter einen Teil ihrer Arbeit mit nach Hause gebracht hatte. Doch nun zeigte sein Onkel ihm mit einem strahlenden Lächeln seine neue Hose und ein Hemd und bedeutete seinem Neffen, sich umzuziehen. Das ließ sich der Sechsjährige nicht zweimal sagen, riss sich seine alte Kleidung vom Leib und genoss nur ein paar Minuten später den feinen Stoff aus seiner Haut. Dabei huschte mehrmals ein freudiges Lächeln über Artemis Gesicht, der sein Glück kaum fassen konnte. Und zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben durfte er, Artemis Entreri Schuhe tragen. Am Anfang fühlte es sich noch seltsam an, aber je länger er in den Räumen seines Onkels hin und her lief, desto mehr gewöhnte sich der Junge daran und wusste, dass er diesen Luxus so schnell nicht mehr hergeben wollte. Plötzlich fühlte er sich wirklich wie ein kleiner Prinz.  
Außerdem bekam Artemis nun jeden Tag eine warme Mahlzeit und ab und an sogar Süßigkeiten. Und diese kleinen Leckereien wollte der Junge auch nicht mehr missen. Er bekam Kuchen, Sahnetörtchen und sogar Zuckerbonbons. Niemals zuvor hatte er solche Köstlichkeiten probiert und er konnte sich kaum noch vorstellen, dass es etwas Schöneres für ihn geben könnte.  
Das Ganze perfektionierte Nitos noch, in dem er seinem kleinen Neffen einige Spielsachen schenkte, die den kleinen Jungen ebenfalls faszinierten und die er niemals zuvor in seinem Leben besessen hatte. Geschnitzte Spielfiguren aus Eichenholz und jeden Monat kam eine neue Figur hinzu.  
Doch für diese kleinen, angenehmen Dinge war die Gegenleistung mehr, als sich Artemis wünschte. Er durfte nur in Begleitung seines Onkels aus den Räumen gehen. Stets musste er in der Nähe von Nitos bleiben und verließ somit kaum einmal die Zimmer seines Onkels, der fast den ganzen Tag seinen eigenen Studien nachging. Nur zum gemeinsamen Essen oder zu den Gebeten bekam der kleine Junge die Möglichkeit, sich innerhalb des großen Gebäudes der Bruderschaft für einige Zeit fast frei zu bewegen, solange er seinen Onkel begleitete. Gleichfalls war er das private Sexspielzeug von Nitos geworden, der sich an Artemis nicht satt sehen konnte. Immer wenn der Priester eine Lust verspürte, war es sein Neffe, der sich ihm ruhig und ohne Widerstand hinzugeben hatte.  
Schnell lernte Artemis dabei, seine eigenen Gefühle zu verstecken und Nitos das zu geben, was er wollte. Nach Außen zeigte er das Gesicht, was sein Onkel von ihm verlangte, während er innerlich jeden Tag mit der Abscheu vor dem Ganzen zu kämpfen hatte. Wenn er sich unbeobachtet fühlte, rannen ihm mehr als nur einmal die Tränen über die Wangen und er träumte von seiner Mutter und von einem fernen Land, was Tag für Tag mehr Gestalt in seinem Kopf annahm. Eine heile Welt ohne Schmerzen und ohne Gewalt. Das war auch der Gedanke, den Artemis für die nächste Zeit stark werden ließ.

Nach zwei Wochen in der Bruderschaft war es Beron, der plötzlich seinem Bruder einen unverhofften Besuch abstattete. Es war jedoch eher ein heimliches Treffen und Nitos vermied es, dass Artemis seinen Vater zu Gesicht bekam. Während Nitos von dem Tod von Beron's Frau Adala erfuhr, war der Sechsjährige, in einen seiner privaten Räume eingesperrt, während er sich mit seinem Bruder gemütlich über die Zukunft des Jungen unterhielt. Beide Brüder waren nun endgültig übereingekommen, dass Beron jeglichen Anspruch auf seinen Sohn abtrat. Der Junge sollte nichts von dem Tod seiner Mutter erfahren und Beron übergab Artemis ganz offiziell für den Rest seines Lebens in die Obhut des Abtes der Bruderschaft.  
Nitos hatte es endgültig geschafft, er liebte seinen Prinzen und er würde nie wieder von ihm gehen. Mit einem breiten Lächeln und dem Gefühl, sich nie von seinem Neffen trennen zu müssen, kam er zu Artemis und begehrte ihn seit diesem Zeitpunkt noch mehr.


End file.
